In the past, a non orientated collagen was used as a substrate material of a cell culture for many years. On the contrary, a collagen having an orientation is found in tremendous numbers in the human body according to the site, and therefore, it is extremely important to design and produce a shape and a direction of the orientation of the collagen material in a field of regeneration medicine etc., without any inhibition.
As a method of a collagen substrate having an orientation, it is generally known a method of applying a powerful magnetic field to it during a process of formation of a collagen fiber (“Patent Literature 1”). Further, it is also known a method of spin-coating a collagen gel (“Patent Literature 2”).